futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Demokratik Melayuball
Demokratik Melayu is a ideology based on New Malayan Republicball and was represented by all Malaysians in the world. And was inspired by many leaders and Ideologies, like Mao in China, Nishizawa from Japan, Kim Il Sung from Korea, Mahatma Gandhi, Ayatollah Khomeini, Bashar Al-Assad, Chang Sueh, Muammar Al-Gaddafi, Nelson Mandela, Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King, Josip Tito, and Heavenlism, Nishizawa-Hirotakaism, Ba'athism,Titoism and Gaddafism as main influencers of Ideologies. It's position is very left wing It was very influenced by many ideologies Influencers * Chang Heavenlism * Nishizawaism * Maahirism * Nasakom * Pancasila * Gandhian Socialism * Khomeinism * Ba'athism * Nasserism * Gaddafism * Secular Ba'athism * Socialism * Titoism * Marxism Leninism * Maoism Introduction The ideology was created by a group of Malaysians, who became the main leaders of New Malayan Republicball. The group of Malaysians wanted to spread the ideology to all parts of the world, and was one of the Most Powerful Ideologies in the world. The SDPPM (Socialist Democratic Party of the People of Malaysia) and MDC (Malaysian Democratic Congress) represented the ideology Here is some traits of the ideology: * Secularism- The Group of Malaysians wanted Malaysians in the world to kill Racism, it was one of the main traits of the ideology * People's Democracy- Different from Capitalist Democracy, The Malaysian one follows the Leninist principle of people's control. * Socialism/Communism- Socialism is the only way to make Malaysia a great socialist nation, as Zain said. Zain also took the stance of Josip Broz Tito on his ways of Socialism in Yugoslavia * Anti-Racism/Zionism/STORM - As the ideology supports Secularism, they was against Racism, the country sees Racism and STORM as their worst enemy and has no tolerance to racism. The anti-Zionist feeling was that Israel was islamophobic, so that Malaysia was against Zionism and Racism. * Pro-Chinese/Indian/American- As America and China were involved in liberating Malaysia, The Malaysians were grateful to the two countries and there are large Malaysian American/ Malaysian Chinese/ Malaysian Indian Community in Malaysia, to prevent racism, it was friendly to the three countries. * Anti-Fascism- As the country's hate against Racism and STORM, It was also against fascism. The country states that (Any kind of Racism is not tolerated in Malaysia, and Any racists must be sent to hell.) and Fascist Groups were all arrested and executed for being racist. * Nationalism- Idea to Unite The Malay People to fight against Racism, STORM etc. * Anti-Capitalism- The hate against Capitalism is great since British colonial times are rampant. Malaysia is incompatible with Capitalist Imperialist Constitutions, Zain said, and praised the Maahirist Socialist Constitution. Operating Mode The Ideology in Malaysia Malaysia was the Main Location of the Ideology. Since New Malayan Republicball was formed, The Ideology is extremely strong in Malaysia. The Ideology was strong, and widespread In Malaysia, as the people were welcoming and friendly to other people of the different race. The Ideology in Malaysia was split into many different thoughts of Politicians: Zain Thought The Thought was made by First President of New Malayan Republicball, Anwar Muhammad Zain. He despised Racism and Fascism a lot more than anything. He passed laws to percecute Racists and Fascists. Zain's support for New Russian Federationball, New USAball for liberation of themselves for the STORM countries saw Zain being extremely aggressive against the STORM. * According to Anwar Zain, Racism Is Not tolerated anywhere in the world, and all strong racists and fascists must sent to nowhere but the deepest of hell * He threatened to nuke Israel if Israel keeps on killing people with religion, where he shot small shell bombs, destroying Israeli Military Bases and Killing Hundreds of Zionist Criminals. * He wanted the Malaysians to fight against Racism, his reign as President was a very Anti-Nazi one. Traits: * Democratic Socialism * 1Malaysia * Secularism * Multiracialism * Anti-Fascism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Zionism Nathan Wong Thought Nathan Wong was a Chinese-Malaysian Politician, and was a key figure in The Ideology and he made very good and strong relationships with China. His policies are mostly Pro-Chinese, where he introduced Malay Culture to China and Chinese Culture and People were welcomed in Malaysia * He stood on Kung China's side during New Cold War. According to him, He accused AWTO and Japan for "Destroying The Chinese Culture and humiliating the Chinese Race." and claims it is "Needed to defend Socialism in China". He also praised the Maoist ideas to be applied in China, claiming Mao as a "Patriot of China that should be the role model for all Chinese" * He also supports Heavenlism, Since he took it as an "Important Chinese Culture that needs to be introduced to Malaysia" * He hated STORM a lot like all Malaysians Traits: * Traditionalism * Heavenlism * Maoism * Marxism Leninism * Left Wing Nationalism * Pro-Chinese Gopal Krishnabalam Vasudevan Thought Was an Indian Malaysian Politician, He was Pro-Indian, Anti-Racist and Anti-STORM. He was also the leader of the Indian Malaysian Political Organisation. He is pro-Indian and he hated STORM like a lot of people. * He criticized Thailand for it's war against India * He usually made visits to India twice a month to show his love and friendship to the Indians * He cooperated with the Indian Government to fight STORMS in The Indian Subcontinent and in Burma Traits: * Secularism * Multiracialism * Left-Wing Nationalism * Pro-Indian * Gandhian Socialism * Democratic Socialism * Anti-Burmese Brandon Fauzan Thought He was the third president of NMR, and his ideology was one of the ones that formed NMR into a Multiracial, Socialist and Secular State. He does not want to turn the country into something like the Apartheid, so he percecuted Racists and killing all ethno nationalists all around the globe, claiming that it is (Necessary to kill every single racist in the world) * Freedom of Speech is allowed in Malaysia, but religious hate speech and anything that was involved in ethno nationalism, supremacism and racism is not and will never be tolerated in Malaysia. * He was often inspired by Maahirism, to do more socialist reforms in the Country and any offence of religion and race is intolerable and he will sentence them to death and bodies thrown in the middle of the Malaysian forests * Even though he was a Muslim, he considers United Malay Statesball, The Zionists, or any ethno-nationalist movement or party like former UMNO, PAS, as the country's worst enemy and will percecute them even if they are out of Malaysia. * He also considers as the former MCP, NKCP and every communist party formerly in Malaysia as "patriots to combat against neo-colonialists" Traits: * Multiracialism * Democratic Socialism * Secularism * Anti-Racism * Maahirism * Anti-Islamism * Anti-Zionism The Ideology in Thailand Thailand considers Malaysia as neighbours and buddies is politics. Malaysians have a strong influence in Thailand, where Bangkok rely mostly on Malaysia for Politics. A Thai Muslim Malay man named Muhammad Ahmed bin Ali, had became prime minister of Thailand once. The first non-Thai head of state in Thai history. He began developing multiracial and anti-racist laws in Thailand to percecute all Radical Extremist Groups all around Thailand. He was pro-Fauzan. So he had absolute no tolerance to racism. His reign as prime minister was one of the best ones. that period was known as the "Golden Age of Thailand" which Thailand was very prosperous and the Muslims, Christians and Buddhists live in harmony. Thailand thanked Malaysia a lot for their prosperity. Ahmed was very much supported, and was a socialist in Thailand. The Ideology In Philippines The Ideology In America Parties * Malaysian's National Organisation (New Malayan Republicball) * United Malaysian Congress (New Malayan Republicball) * Malaysian United Alliance (New Malayan Republicball) * Thai-Malaysian Alliance Party (Thai Federationball) * Filipino Malaysian Cooperative Organisation (United Philippinesball) * American-Malaysian People's Party (New USAball) Pro-Malaysian Guerilla Movements * National Front of Indonesiaball (Indonesia) * United Front of Myanmarball (Myanmar) * Free Socialists of the Philippinesball (Free Philippines, And this group had reunited Philippines with the Manila government) * Fighting Israeli Armyball (Israel, formed by some Jewish, Muslim and Christian Seculars and followers of Bashar Al-Assad and Yasser Arafat that wanted to overthrow Newer Israelcube and kill all Zionists and establish a secular government of Palestine. It was the government of Greater Palestineball later on) Category:Ideologyball Category:Pro-Malay Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Pro-Indian Category:Pro-American Category:Secular Category:Anti-Radical Category:Anti-Racist Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Khomeini Lovers Category:Assad Lovers Category:Gaddafi Lovers Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Lenin lovers